


Das Haar in der Suppe

by Charena



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Face wird losgeschickt, um Murdock aus dem Krankenhaus zu holen. Aber er scheint ungelegen zu kommen. Der Pilot ist gerade sehr beschäftigt.





	Das Haar in der Suppe

Titel: Das Haar in der Suppe  
Autor: Lady Charena (Dezember 2006)  
Fandom: The A-Team (Serie)  
Charaktere: HM Murdock, Templeton „Face“ Peck  
100ff-Challenge-Thema: #057. Mittagessen  
Worte: 1000  
Rating: gen, Humor  
Anmerkung des Autoren: Vielen Dank an T’Len fürs Beta lesen.

Summe: Face wird losgeschickt, um Murdock aus dem Krankenhaus zu holen. Aber er scheint ungelegen zu kommen. Der Pilot ist gerade sehr beschäftigt.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. 

 

Aufatmend schloss Face die Tür hinter sich und warf einen Blick durch das vergitterte Sichtfenster nach draußen auf den Korridor. Ausgerechnet heute hatte dieser misstrauische alte Drache Schwester Heidelberg Dienst - die ihn nicht nur an eine Lehrerin erinnerte, die er als Kind hatte, sondern darüber hinaus selbst auch noch gegen seinen ganzen geballten Charme immun zu sein schien. Er rückte seine Krawatte zurecht und strich sich das Haar glatt. 

„Okay. Ich glaube, die Nummer mit dem Sicherheitscheck deines Zimmers hat sie mir nicht wirklich abgenommen. Murdock, lass uns schnellstens von hier...“ Er stoppte, als ihm die Abwesenheit des quirligen Piloten unangenehm auffiel. 

Das kam... etwas... unerwartet. 

Normalerweise war Murdock immer da. Außerdem hatte er ihn doch angerufen, um das Szenario mit ihm abzusprechen. Und jetzt war er nicht da!?!? Rasch sah er sich um. Die Lederjacke lag über die Videospielkonsole gebreitet, also war Murdock sicher noch im Haus. Er ging nirgendwohin ohne das abgewetzte Ding.

Unter dem Bett sahen die Spitzen blauer Turnschuhe heraus und mit einem Grinsen bückte sich Face und schlug das bis zum Boden herunterhängende Laken zurück. 

„Hier steckst du also. Was soll...“ Doch außer den Schuhen und einer Captain Bellybuster Mütze, die ihm keck ihre kleinen Flügelchen entgegenstreckte, war nichts unter dem Bett. 

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt. Wo steckte der Spinner bloß? Hannibal und B.A. warteten bei laufendem Motor im Van um die Ecke. 

Okay, wo mochte der Pilot stecken? Im Park? Bei Doktor Richter? Face überlegte noch angespannt, als die Tür aufging. Er erwartete, dass es Schwester Heidelberg war, die dahinter gekommen war, dass seine Papiere falsch waren... aber es war Murdock, der pfeifend einen Servierwagen in den Raum schob.

„Verdammt, Murdock.“ Face nahm ihm am Arm und zog ihn Richtung Tür. „Wir müssen los.“

Doch der Pilot rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. „Hey Facey, ich hatte noch kein Mittagessen.“ Er machte sich von Peck los und nahm vorsichtig ein Tablett mit einem abgedeckten Teller vom Wagen. Setzte sich dann mit unterschlagenen Beinen aufs Bett, nahm das Tuch ab und zog einen Löffel scheinbar hinter dem Ohr hervor. 

„Du... du willst jetzt essen?“, fragte Face fassungslos. „Okay, Murdock. Okay. Lass’ das Koch spielen. Wir werden irgendwo anhalten und dir ein Mittagessen besorgen.“

Murdock schüttelte den Kopf und schien in seiner Suppe etwas zu suchen.

„Ach komm’, jetzt tu’ mir das nicht an. Die anderen warten auf uns.“ Face war nahe dran, sich das Haar zu raufen, doch das hätte nur seine Frisur ruiniert. „Hör’ mir zu, wir halten beim nächsten Burgerheaven an und ich kauf’ dir, was du willst. Wie viele Milchshake-Sammelpunkte brauchst du noch für diese Captain-Bellybuster-Puppe, auf die du so scharf bist?“

„Tut mir leid, ich kann jetzt nicht, Facey“, erklärte Murdock mit großem Ernst. 

„Was isst du da überhaupt?“ Neugierig trat Peck ans Bett. „Ist das Suppe? Buchstabensuppe? Das ist doch was für Kinder. Ich erinnere mich, wir hatten das im Waisenhaus. Kannst du nicht ein bisschen schneller essen?“

„Ah, du ’ast über’aupt keine A’nung“, erwiderte Murdock in seiner besten französischer-Chefkoch-Stimme. „Man isst sie Buchstabe für Buchstabe. Ich bin schon bei D. Kannst du nicht mal was dagegen machen, dass wir nur Plastikteller und –besteck bekommen?“

„Buchstabe für Buchstabe.“ Face setzte sich neben seinem Freund aufs Bett. „Weißt du, während wir hier das Alphabet lernen, warten draußen Hannibal und B.A. auf uns. Und Hannibal wird mir den Kopf abreißen. Mir!“, betonte er.

Murdock sah auf und klopfte ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter. „Keine Sorge, ich erkläre das dem Colonel schon.“

Peck seufzte. „Bitte, Murdock. Das ist nicht die richtige Zeit für eins deiner Spielchen.“

„Ich habe noch kein „F“ gefunden. Wie in Facey.“ Murdock grinste. „Es ist wichtig, sie in der richtigen Reihenfolge zu essen. Hey, da ist eins. Nein, doch nicht. Das ist ein kaputtes E.“

„Du treibst mich in den Wahnsinn, weißt du das?“

Murdock grinste. „Gut. Du kannst jederzeit bei mir einziehen. Hey, wir werden viel Spaß dabei haben, zuzusehen, wie die Wände schmelzen.“

Aufstöhnend ließ Peck den Kopf in beide Hände sinken. 

„Hey, Faceman.“

Face sah resigniert auf. Welches neue Unheil jetzt wohl drohte? Murdock stand vor ihm, der Teller war verschwunden. Statt dessen trug er jetzt seine Jacke. „Worauf wartest du noch?“

Peck sprang auf. „Hast du das Alphabet schon durch? Das ging ja schnell“, meinte er, während er Murdock nach draußen und in den obligatorischen Rollstuhl verfrachtete. Sie eilten den Korridor entlang zum Fahrstuhl. Wenn jetzt keine Schwester auftauchte...

„Ich brauche noch fünf“, sagte Murdock plötzlich.

„Was?“ Face sah ihn verständnislos an. „Fünf was?“

„Jelly-Malt-Milkshake-Sammelpunkte. Für die Captain Bellybuster-Puppe“, erklärte der Pilot und sah grinsend zu seinem Freund hoch. „Du schuldest mir das.“

„Wegen der Suppe? Du bekommst deine Milchshakes. Versprochen.“

„Weißt du, ich hasse Buchstabensuppe. Es sind immer zu wenig X drin. Das ist Diskriminierung,“

Geschafft. Die Lifttüren schlossen sich hinter ihnen. Face lehnte sich aufatmend gegen die Wand. „Warum tust du mir so nur etwas an, Murdock?“

Der Pilot grinste. „Du hattest noch was gut bei mir. Für das blaue Auge in Venezuela.“

„Hey, das ist nicht fair. Hannibal hat mir befohlen, es zu tun. Der Absturz musste doch echt aussehen“, beklagte Peck. „Und es tat mir viel mehr weh, als dir, das kannst du mir glauben.“

Die Fahrstuhltüren glitten auf und Murdock beschleunigte den Rollstuhl. „Wayyyyyyy-yyyyaaaa-hooooo.“ In einem Affentempo steuerte er auf den Ausgang zu, ungeachtet der Menschen, die sich in der Vorhalle aufhielten und schleunigst das Weite suchten. 

Face folgte ihm seufzend. Das konnte ja heiter werden...

Ende


End file.
